


Foggy's Day off

by Hazein



Series: MCU kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fanart, Has a little plot, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, with fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazein/pseuds/Hazein
Summary: For Foggy, every Sunday was blessing because it was the one day in a week that he gets a day off. He starts his day waking up at 10 to drink his coffee and eat cereal for breakfast. After that he takes a long shower just feeling the weight of the week slowly melting away. When his done, he drinks a bottle of beer with just a towel on to lifts his spirits up and maybe a little courage.Then he takes out the cock ring and lube that he stashed away on his bedside cabinet.





	Foggy's Day off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a good writer. I'm more of someone who draws stuff. but I hope you enjoy this smutty fic!

For Foggy, every Sunday was blessing because it was the one day in a week that he gets a day off. He starts his day waking up at 10 to drink his coffee and eat cereal for breakfast. After that he takes a long shower just feeling the weight of the week slowly melting away. When his done, he drinks a bottle of beer with just a towel on to lifts his spirits up and maybe a little courage.

Then he takes out the **cock ring** and lube that he stashed away on his bedside cabinet.

It took him a couple of hours online to find a good one with a reasonable price and with a discreet packaging. It was made of silicon with vibrating bullet and had a wireless remote too. He had it for some time now. Maybe around the time he had a place for himself. But that wasn’t even the first time he got himself acquainted to an **‘adult toy’**. The first time was when he and Marci were dating. With the weight of school work pilling up, he got pretty tired and depressed. Even with Matt and Marci helping him out the load was too heavy. So Marci suggested an Idea that forever changed Foggy.

On their one year anniversary, she gifted him a cock ring. Foggy (of course) was pretty shocked and **VERY against** it at first but with the amazing person she was, she managed to persuade foggy into wearing it **in public**. When he first did it, Marci was there holding his hand walking around the campus wearing the thickest outfit he had on cold December night.

What Foggy felt when he walked around smiling and waving at familiar face with no one knowing except Marci on what was going on underneath the layers of clothes he had, was something he can’t explain. He felt embarrassed and dirty but it also felt **thrilling**.

After the little walk they had, He and Marci had the hottest sex they ever had. And he was able to get back to his studies and he was somehow doing a lot better.

And so he did it again and again. **And again.**

Even when they broke up he still did it with a little help of alcohol in his system. But he never did it with matt around.

It just didn’t feel right to do that around matt and he was afraid that he would find out about it and will never talk to him forever. ~~Plus he was falling for him hard.~~

So he made sure matt was somewhere on a date or just busy in general and made sure he doesn’t see him when he does his thing.

After college, his playground went a little wider. Sometimes the park or some coffee shop nearby or some other place but he made sure he was covered and that nobody would suspect anything; and he also made sure to use it for a short while cuz he doesn’t want his dick to be **damaged**. But when they started Nelson and Murdock law firm, the days for that was pretty limited and even Sundays had to be sacrificed.

But today was a day off; he lay on his bed and thought about a certain brunette with a voice made of honey whispering dirty things to him. And he was half hard already.

“Fuck…” He sucked his breathe as he slowly placed the lubed up cock ring in place.

It took him around minute or two before he stood up feeling the flush slowly building up on his cheeks. He got himself dressed in trousers, a white dress shirt, a tie, and thick (a bit baggy) sweater. Before he got out of his apartment, he looked at himself in the mirror making sure his boner wouldn’t be visible to the public.

Satisfied, he opened his front door to start his little trip.

“hmm... Where should I stretch my legs to?”

*************************************

Matt felt like an asshole. The whole week he had been sleeping at work because _surprisingly_ having to work during the day and being a vigilante during the night meant he had little to no sleep. Karen and Foggy were worried when he started missing the dory entirely and just hit the wall. Foggy insisted on having him rest for the whole afternoon because he quote “What use is it in being your own boss if you can’t even take a sick leave?” So He went home with Karen’s help since Foggy was still really worried about him.

Before Karen went back, he had asked her to place unfinished cases on his computer when she goes home.

“And don’t tell foggy about this. He’d probably argue against it”

Karen chuckled. “Yeah, Foggy is too sweet to let you sweat even a little. Just promise me not to work on it if you’re still not feeling well. He’d kill me if anything happened to you”

“You’re over exaggerating. As you said, Foggy is too sweet to even do anything to you”

“Yeah, but I’d die from his disappointed face staring right at me. God! I’m sure it’s gonna feel like I kicked a homeless puppy”

Matt laughed “Yeah, I hear you. Even if I can’t see sad puppy stare, I still feel like the whole world is going to kick me in the ass if I don’t do anything to make it up to him.”

They both chuckled.

“Okay, I’ll leave the unfinished ones on your computer. So now get some rest.”

And like Karen said, she left a bunch of files ready for Matt. He was already 90% done with them when he decided that he had to stretch out for a bit since he had been sitting there for a couple of hours.

He was about to doze off for a bit when he heard footsteps coming up to the office. A familiar musky smell but there was something off with it. His heartbeat was faster than usual and his breathing quick but deep. And there was a buzzing sound somewhere…

He walked out of his office and just as the door slowly creaked as it opened.

Foggy had been a bit breathless as he walked in not yet noticing matt until he looked up.

His eyes widen at the sight of Matt . “MATT!? SHIT-!?” And let goes of the little device he had been holding when he walked up the stairs.

Foggy quickly tried to pick up the device but ended letting his dick rub his pants which made moan. He quickly covered his mouth.

“Foggy?” Matt tried to not sense what he was sensing at the moment. “Uhh… What are you doing here?”

Foggy slowly straightened up and gave a nervous laugh. “I-I could ask y-you the same thing…” Foggy was squirming and even if Matt couldn’t see him, It felt like he could see everything. Which he thinks was ridiculous.

“Actually, I uhmm…” Matt cleared his throat trying to calm himself. He can smell the heavy musk Foggy was giving off and the precum that’s staining his pants which smelled sinfully good. He can hear Foggy’s heart beating fast and he can feel the heat was creeping on Foggy’s cheeks and other obvious body parts. _He really wanted to touch Foggy all over and feel the heat directly._ “I was actually fixing up some case files since you made me go home and I kinda wanted to make up for being well… sick. And I’m almost done”

“O-Oh” That was the only thing that he could come up at the moment even with the bullet turned off with Matt being here in front of him kinda made his head a bit foggy.

“So why are you here foggy?”

“OH I!” Foggy faked coughed and composed himself. “I w-was just going to pick up some uhh…. Some documents! Yup, documents I-I uhh.. wanted to l-look over… Yup that’s why I’m h-here.”

He then quickly walked toward his office and got some documents. He didn’t even look at them and just grabbed the first thing he saw. In his off he gave out a sigh of relief being in a different room.

Matt cursed to himself. Foggy was being irresistible to him at the moment and he couldn’t just stand there by his office door. He needed to touch him _even just a little._

“I heard something fell earlier. What was it?”

“THAt! That’s uhh… one of those Fidget cubes! I-I just bought cuz I t-think it moght be helpful when I get nervous o-or something. D-Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick it up.”

Foggy went out of his office just to see Matt picking it up.

“huh… A fidget cube…” Matt knew what it was and he couldn’t help but bit back a smile. “Mind if I use it a bit… kinda been stressed out lately”

“Huh-!?” And without warning Matt switched it on.

**Bzzzzz.**

Foggy gave out a moan and he wasn’t fast enough to cover his mouth.

“Foggy, Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I-I’m fine… j-just tired t-that’s all…” It took every will power Foggy had to just stand still and biting back every moan he that’s trying to escape.

“Are you sure?” Matt went closer and slowly traces his fingers from Foggy’s arm to his shoulder and neck. Foggy couldn’t help but shiver at his touch. Matt finally cupped his cheek. “Your face feels like its burning”

“I-It m-might just b-be a m-mild cold” Foggy had to close his eyes as he gave tried to slowly breathe out.

“I see…” He rubbed Foggy’s cheek with his thumb. “You shouldn’t be overworking yourself Foggy. You gotta take care of yourself”

“Y-yeah, I’ll take care of myself” He wanted to melt in his touch. Feeling dopey with the vibrating cock ring and Matt’s touch. He could say yes to just anything he says.

Matt can feel Foggy shivering now and then but he wanted to feel him **more**. He switched the vibration up.

Foggy stumbled forward and had to grip at Matt for support. His head was pressed on Matt’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop shaking for a few seconds and gave out a stuttered moan. He was almost there and he wanted to touch himself. _He wanted Matt to touch him._

It was as if Matt heard him and started rubbing circles on his back.

Foggy realized what he was doing and quickly tried to pull himself away from Matt. But Matt held him in place and whispered.

“You can hold me as long as you want Foggy”

 _Fuck._ He wanted to just let Matt hold him like, just let him play around with the remote, and make him cum without even touching himself. _But he can’t do that to Matt._

He pushed himself away from Matt still shaking from the constant vibration of the bullet. _He doesn’t know… this isn’t right._

“I-I just need to go to the b-bathroom”

Matt didn’t want to let go but he knew he had to. So he did. When Matt’s hand went limp, Foggy quickly went to the bathroom.

Foggy leaned on the bathroom door for support when he closed it. He shuffled quickly to unbuckle his pants and take out his dick. Just gripping it made him whimper.

Matt can still hear him panting. He can hear his soft moan. And he can hear his name being whispered in a gasp. Matt needed to lean on Karen’s desk. The remote was still in his hand and he just touched it for a bit closing his eyes as he listens to sinful sound that Foggy’s been making.

Foggy was about to cum the vibrations was making him crazy. He bended himself so his cum would aim to the toilet.

 **“Matt…”** He moaned out.

The Vibration suddenly turned up which made him cum with a shout.

 **“AH-!”** He quickly cover mouth as he trembled as he couldn’t stop cumming. His legs almost gave out as all the electricity he felt went away and he wants to fall. His face full of tears and he was sweating so much. “…Fuck…”

*********************************

He cleaned himself up and washed his face so he wouldn’t looks so wrecked. Not that Matt would notice, but he needed some cooling off too. He was a bit afraid going out but hiding in the bathroom wasn’t the best decision he would have if he did. So he slowly went out and checked on Matt. He was busy listening to the computer.

He gave out a sigh of relief.

“Matt”

Matt perked up and took out his earphones. “Are you feeling better?”

“Uhh… Yeah but I think I should head home to sleep it off”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Just give yourself some time off. You deserve it” He gave Foggy a genuine smile.

Foggy felt a pang of guilt but he also felt a blush creeping on his cheek. “Yeah… Thanks. You should head home soon too”

“Another half hour then I’m going home”

“Good. Bye Matt. See you tomorrow”

“Bye Foggy”

Matt waited until he heard the dork closed before he took off his glasses. He closed his eyes and gave out a deep breath. He had sported a boner the whole time and he also wanted to relieve himself.

He felt something on his coat pocket.

It was the remote. Matt touched it gently and gave into the smile. He can still hear his name as Foggy moaned it out.

_God, he was fucked._

 

**Author's Note:**

> it took me some time to come up with this since it felt like I had so many emotions and all I can say is dope. lol
> 
> SFW Blog: http://hazeinart.tumblr.com  
> NSFW Blog: http://zireinart.tumblr.com
> 
> Buy me coffee! - https://ko-fi.com/P5P863R2


End file.
